


[Podfic of] no place I'd rather be

by the24thkey



Category: GOT7
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: You'd think debuting for the second time would be a cakewalk, but it's really not. | Alternatively, Jinyoung, band dynamics, and logistical errors.





	[Podfic of] no place I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no place I'd rather be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850831) by Anonymous. 



****

 

**Length:**  54:05

 

**Download:**

[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/noplace.mp3)

 

Open in a new tab to stream

 

 

**Music:**  On & On by JJ Project because Verse 2 is a fucking gem

 

 

Many thanks to the author for granting me permission to record this fic!

 

This was recorded and edited within a week because I just really wanted to listen to some JJP podfic, and if I have to make it myself, then so be it. I was very tempted to use a picture from Bounce era for the cover (their hair styles, oh my god), but in the end I liked the feeling of this pic more. 

 

Hope you enjoy <3


End file.
